


【斐辅】你看起来很好吃（上）

by Higawa



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa





	【斐辅】你看起来很好吃（上）

* 日版《SUITS》，甲斐X铃木  
* NC-17，无脑PWP，含兽化要素（？）  
* 请注意避雷！！！

*  
大多数人类都属于晴天动物，甲斐也不能免俗。可惜天不遂人愿。不过是去便利店买盒奶糖的功夫，窗外又淅淅沥沥地落起雨来——于是不得不折返，买伞，再度站在屋檐下准备打道回府时，却被犬类特有的呜咽声吸引了注意。  
角落处的废弃纸箱晃动几下，而后里头慢慢地探出一对金棕色的耳朵，再是一双乌溜溜的眼睛。小小的身体在纸箱里瑟瑟发抖，皮毛淋了雨，看起来没什么精神。  
还是只幼犬。  
甲斐蹲下身，将雨伞遮盖到幼犬头顶。被施舍好意的一方却像是受到了惊吓，怯怯地缩到箱子的角落，旋即就被甲斐揪住后颈托起下巴。  
“迷路了？”甲斐拨弄着项圈上的吊牌，上面似乎还刻着字，看不真切。  
幼犬稍稍抬起脑袋，将爪子搭到纸箱的边缘。  
纸箱上写着：『请把我带回家吧。』  
“是被弃养了吗……”大律师皱起眉毛，“虽然很想把你带回家，可是……”  
湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“再怎么盯着我看也没用哦。”  
柔软顺滑的皮毛。  
“总之，我可没有时间——”  
啊啊，还有可怜巴巴的呜咽声。  
甲斐意识到这场对峙可能会变成漫无止境的拉锯战，且己方胜算堪忧，于是他干脆起身就走——而下一秒，他就被腿边温暖的触感牵住了脚步。幼犬跌跌撞撞攀出纸箱又扑到他跟前，仿佛能帮自己遮风避雨的地方，只剩下他脚边小小的一隅。  
温热的躯体靠在他的裤腿上，微微战栗着。  
在发抖啊。一定很冷吧。  
等甲斐无意识地将幼犬抱起来带回家里，面对着西装上斑驳的水渍和地板上一连串梅花脚印，他终于意识到自己输得一败涂地。  
肇事者似乎也意识到自己做了坏事，缩着爪子坐到墙角，尾巴晃来晃去，在地板上扫出一片扇形的水迹。  
“过来。”甲斐将外套挂上衣架，卷起衬衫袖子，朝幼犬张开手臂。  
“呜……”  
“撒娇也没用。”甲斐一把将狗狗捞起来，三两步走进浴室，“我还没问你西装的干洗费怎么赔呢……信不信那一件西装就比你贵？”  
犬耳耷拉下来紧贴着脑袋，认错似的汪了一声。  
“……算了，那个就不追究了。”甲斐紧皱着眉头，一时之间不知应该继续挥鞭子还是直接给颗甜糖。就在愣神的瞬间，湿润又温暖的触感掠过了嘴唇，讨好一般。  
“不准舔这里！！”  
“嗷呜……”  
“这里也不行！！！”  
等大律师好不容易把狗狗洗完又吹干，时针已经被拨到一个半小时之后。等他终于轮到给自己洗澡的时候，那个毛蓬蓬软绵绵的影子竟又偷偷钻进了被窝。甲斐犹豫片刻，思绪在两个选项之间打转，一是将那个登堂入室的家伙揪出被窝赶进客厅，二是干脆放任自由，反正有一个人……啊不，有一只狗狗暖床，好像也不算太糟。天平的指针摆动几下，停在右侧。于是甲斐径直踏入浴室，任凭那位不速之客摇着尾巴在大床上滚来滚去。  
而用不了多久，大律师就会为自己的选择付出代价。

被扑倒在床的时候甲斐还没意识到竟发生了什么，而后情况就在反射弧就位之前变得更糟——陌生的躯体趴伏在自己身上，蹭开了浴袍的系带，皮肤毫无罅隙地贴合在一起，而后嘴角就被舔上，触感轻浅，像是幼犬在撒娇。  
不过这一次，压着他舔来舔去的不是幼犬，而是一位年轻的男性。目光纯净，肤色白皙，外貌堪称无可挑剔——只有一点可以指摘，那就是他全身上下一丝不挂。  
“我说过了不准舔这里！”甲斐终于忍无可忍，反身将这位不速之客直接压到身下，“非法入侵住宅可是重罪，当然我不介意起诉的时候再加一项性骚扰……”  
被甲斐禁锢在两臂间的青年缩了缩脖子，尾巴摇来摇去，还想着讨好他。  
等等，尾巴？！  
甲斐揪住手边毛茸茸的尾巴，一路摸到尾根，再是尾椎，脊柱。白皙的皮肤摸起来细腻又温暖，颤抖着，牵动了颈间的项圈和吊牌，下一秒就连那里都成了手指抚慰的对象。  
“唔……啊……”青年的身体颤抖着，腰身反弓起来，像是受了欺负一般小声呜咽。  
脑内堆砌的问句实在太多，必须要排出优先级才能正常运作。姑且不论自己捡回家的狗狗怎么突然变成了人，现在当务之急是——  
当务之急是，这只幼犬……看起来……好像很好吃的样子。  
青年歪了歪脑袋，全然不知自己已经误入孤狼的领地。他思考半晌，而后讨好似的舔了舔甲斐的嘴唇。眼帘半垂着，睫毛微微颤动，在床头的灯光下扇出小小的阴影。  
看起来很色。  
“唔——”  
下一瞬他就被甲斐猛地按住了后颈深深吻住，唇舌侵入齿关索取氧分，等他被吻得奄奄一息只有趴在甲斐身下喘息的力气，猎食者才真正开始行动。爱抚从后颈蔓延至脊柱，顺着线条优雅的腰身滑至尾椎，而后绕过毛茸茸的尾巴来到双丘之间。青年歪了歪脑袋，不知道主人想要对自己做什么，只是下意识地并拢双腿，就被打了屁股。  
“把腿张开。”甲斐的手掌还停留在他的臀瓣上，“乖。”  
年轻人乖顺地将躯体舒展开，似乎还不太明白何谓羞耻，大大方方地将弱点暴露在主人眼前。嘴唇刚被吻过，泛着水光，眼神也是湿漉漉的，诱人凌虐。血液中最原始的本能在叫嚣，而甲斐一向对欲望诚实。他最擅长攻城略地，看见即征服，所触及之处即是他的所有物。  
指腹碾上胸前的两点，激起细小的战栗。而后连欲望的中心也被拢在手中逗弄，只是撸动几下就湿得一塌糊涂。蜜液顺着腿根流下来，又被恶意地涂抹到股间，前后都湿成一片，糟糕透顶。  
指尖抚过穴口又一点点侵入体内，撩起微弱的呻吟。幼犬大概是将前戏当成了惩罚的一部分，忍痛咬住下唇，摇晃着尾巴试图求饶，淫液随着手指的动作满溢出来，弄脏了尾根。直到后方渐渐变得柔软，呻吟里也不再是单纯的痛苦，甲斐才将欲望的顶端抵上穴口。亲吻落在眼尾，气息没入鬓边，而他将在他身上留下自己的痕迹，从内到外尽数侵占。声音被顶弄得支离破碎，由深吻吞噬。肉体交合的声音与含混的喘息溶成一片，淹没在欲念里。  
“呜……哈啊……”揽在背后的双臂忽然收紧，像是要在汪洋中抓住最后一根稻草。甲斐低笑着碾上那一点，看他无措地抱紧自己。幼犬的目光里带着迷茫，生理性的泪水不受控制地溢出，可他顾不上那些——他只是近乎痴迷地注视着将自己拆吃入腹的猎食者，抬起头去吻他琥珀色的眼睛，还有他鬓边的汗水。  
两腿大张着，呈现出全然服从的姿态，而对方得寸进尺，将他的膝弯压到肩膀，一下又一下在最深处肆虐。喘息里带着哭腔，因痛苦或是欢愉。  
最终他如尝所愿，被内射的时候弄脏了自己的胸膛。

事后幼犬仍懒洋洋地赖在甲斐枕边，皮肤磨蹭在濡湿的床单上，听起来糟糕又色情。甲斐无可奈何，帮他把大半个身子塞回被子里。掖被角时甲斐被一把扯进了被窝，而他枕边新晋的小情人跨在他的腰上，附身舔吻他的鬓角。  
那个恶趣味的项圈还戴在幼犬的颈间，随着他的动作晃来晃去。甲斐勾住项圈的边缘，迫使他抬起头看着自己。  
“汪呜？”  
项圈的吊牌上刻着名字，可最后一个字却被人划掉，边上加了个歪歪扭扭的手刻字，印记还很新。  
“铃木……”甲斐眯着眼睛，一字一句地念出他的名字，“铃木大贵……不，大辅……”  
总觉得像是在哪里听过。  
甲斐伸手挑起幼犬的下巴，端详似的观察起来。  
纤长的睫毛，眼下的泪痣，还有颊边的轮廓……总觉得在哪里见过。  
脑内飞速闪过几个片段，背景是酒店里面试用的套房还有律师事务所的办公室，各种各样的信息混杂在一起，导向唯一一个答案。他闭起眼，试图回忆梦中的片段，而后——

而后，甲斐从梦中醒来。  
床头的闹钟显示着上午七点三十分，他和往常一样，在闹铃开始之前将它关掉。床上只有他一个人——嗯，那也是理所当然的。唯一不同的，或许，就只有欲求不满的某处昂扬着怒刷存在感。  
“啊……该死……”

 

TBC.


End file.
